Brocks Got Stones
by iNxC0NCERTx2010
Summary: what would happen if barbara jean didnt come home early from St. Louis ? read and review please !
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm writing another Reba fanfic because I just have so many ideas! (: I hope y'all like it and please...review! :D**

**The beginning of this is basically just dialogue from the episode **_**Brock's Got Stones**_**, but there are some thoughts and emotions thrown in there.**

"_Ow, Reba, that hurts!" Brock groaned in pain as Reba pulled on his ear._

"_As much as your kidney stone did when you passed it YESTERDAY!" Reba yelled at him._

"_Oh, wait, did I forget to tell you about that?" he stammered nervously. _

_Once again, Brock had screwed up a perfectly working situation with his stupidity. Barbara Jean was out of town and he had a kidney stone. No normal ex-wife would take care of their ex-husband while his current wife was out of town, but that's just it. Reba was not normal. She could have sent him away, but the moment she saw him doubled over in pain… she knew she had to nurse him back to health. That's exactly what she did. Unfortunately, Brock had lied to her once again. At the moment she had fire in her eyes. Any one in their right mind would have thought twic before crossing her path, but not Brock. He had the nerve to think she was adorable when she got fired up. _

"_How could you be so selfish! I made you soup! I made you grilled cheese sandwiches! I was _nice _to you!"_

"_Yes, yes you were, and that was the problem" _

"_What the heck does that mean?" she was genuinely confused._

"_You know how when I'm around we're always throwin' little digs at each other?" _

"_Yeah, cause you're an idiot!" she replied, matter of factly. _

"_Yeah, Okay, fine. I'm an idiot." He could see he wasn't going to get far if he said the wrong think, so he agreed. "But when I got sick, those little digs stopped. Just like you said, you were nice to me."_

_Reba saw how his eyes shone with desire, passion, and ironically enough, honesty. There was no way she could stay mad at this man. She lov—she was great friends with him. She shrugged the almost slip off as anger and emotions before Brock's voice interrupted her thoughts. _

"_I was nice you, we laughed."_

_Her heart told her to forgive him, she was eventually going to anyway, but her head got the better of her judgment and her temper flared up once again. _

"_Yeah, but when we were laughin' and bein' nice, you were lying!" she yelled angrily._

"_Yeah, okay, fine. Look, that was wrong." He stammered. "But Reba, just hear me out for a second." he pleaded. _

_An unwilling Reba stood with her arms folded ready to walk away if she needed to. _

"_I realized that we failed as husband and wife, okay, I get that. I accept it."_

_She knew he didn't mean to, he was simply making a point, but the words he spoke hurt her deeply. She had pushed that feeling so deep inside she forgot it existed, but with his simple words everything came flooding back to her. She tried to move on, but she only felt she was betraying Brock. Little did she know Brock did not believe one word of it. He knew, or at least thought, that was what Reba wanted to hear, so those are the words he spoke. _

_Reba felt her eyes getting wet and her face getting hot. 'No, I'm not doing this. I am not going to cry in front of Brock. I have too much pride. He is not going to see how much he hurt me.'_

"_The thing I miss most is our friendship, and for the past few days it is like we had that back again. What's stopping us from being friends again?" Brock questioned taking her hand in his own. _

"What's stopping us from being friends again?" Brock questioned taking her had in his own.

Reba's guard shot up.

"We can't be friends, Brock. When we're laughing and joking—we just can't be friends." She said softly before ascending the stairs to her bedroom.

"Reba, wait!" he called after her.

She was already in her room by the time he got to the top of the staircase.

Reba had just sat down on her bed when a soft knock came at the door.

"Please, just go home Brock" she gently begged trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm not going until I know that you are okay" he said from the other side of the door.

"You can go home, I'm fine." She insisted, sitting down, placing her back against the door.

"No you aren't" he retorted.

"Yes I am… I'm fine!" she shot back through the door.

"If you are fine, why did you lock yourself in your room? If you are fine why am I talking to you through your bedroom door?"

"Shut up." She said coldly, realizing he had a valid point.

"Honey, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Brock asked compassionately.

_Silence._

"Reba?"

_Silence._

"Knock twice if you are ignoring me"

_Knock, Knock._

Reba was about to walk back to her bed, when a note was slipped under the door. It said:

_Reba, I don't know what I said to upset you, but please know that I am sorry. I will always be here for you...anytime._

Figuring he wouldn't get a response, Brock stood up to go home. Just as soon as he stood up, the note slid back under the door with a response.

_Fine. I'll talk. _

Feeling as if he had pressured her to talk, he made sure she knew she didn't have to.

_You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to. If you need your space I'll give you space, but if you really do want to talk, I'm here. _

Reba read the note as it was passed under the door.

"I hate you Brock Hart." She whimpered. She heard how weak she sounded and it disgusted her. Why was she a big pile of goo when Brock came around? Her backbone and willpower completely disappeared around him.

Sitting back down, he took his chances and asked "Why?" hoping he would get a reply.

Suddenly the door opened. Brock was surprised to see that Reba had tears in her eyes.

He didn't say anything, knowing that one word could make her shut down. He simply just took her hand.

"I'm going to answer your question and you are not allowed to ask questions, or judge me, or think less of me in any way."

He nodded.

Reba took this as her cue to continue.

"I have my reasons why we can't be only friends. When I am ready I will tell you. All I am going to say is every time I fell in love, I felt like I was betraying you and I couldn't do it. I couldn't deal with the guilt." Tears were falling freely down her face.

Brock wrapped his arms around her tightly. Reba cried into his chest. She cried tears of guilt for falling in love multiple times, tears of sadness because their marriage was dead, and tears of joy because she had finally realized what she should have realized five years earlier.

**Should I continue?**

**Review pretty pretty please! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! They are real confidence boosters! Here is another chapter, tell me what you think!**

**I am trying to update as much as possible, i wrote this chapter rather quickly, so it may not be as good, but pleasee review and tell me what you think (:**

She hardly ever cried, or even shoed weakness for that matter. So when she did cry, she could drown the world.

"I'm so sorry Brock!" she cried into his chest "I'm so sorry."

"Shhh." He comforted, rubbing her back and stroking her hair. "It's okay. You are going to be okay."

It had been what seemed like hours before Reba's sobs had died down into whimpers. Brock was holding her in his arms in the middle of the hallway outside her bedroom door.

Soon enough her whimpers died down, she was asleep. Quietly, Brock carried her to her bed and gently placed her under the covers.

"You're too good for me." He whispered, softly kissing her forehead and heading home.

Reba did not awake until the next morning. Rolling over, she saw two notes on her dresser. One was the conversation she had with Brock the day before. The other one read:

_Reba,_

_Don't worry. I went back to my house. I should be fine here until Barbara Jean gets home. _

_Brock_

Reba read the note and frowned seeing the unwanted name, but found herself smiling uncontrollably thorough her morning routine.

"Hey Brock." Reba smiled, popping into his living room.

"Who's the one barging in now?" he playfully teased.

"Don't even go there! I nursed you back to health Brock Hart!" she said getting quite defensive.

"Calm down red! I was only kidding!"

"Oh, right." She blushed, partly because she was embarrassed that she had overreacted, partly because he called her 'red' again, she couldn't even remember the last time he had used a pet name in an affectionate, teasing manner.

"So, what brings you over here?" Brock questioned.

"The house is just so empty." She said sadly. "I don't have anything to do now that I don't have a sick patient I have to nurse back to health." She joked.

"And your patient thanks you very, very much, Doctor Hart!" He smiled and brought her into a playful hug.

She sighed taking in his scent. It was wonderful. '_Ooh, he smells good_' she thought to herself.

'_She smells terrific.'_ Brock thought simultaneously.

"So," Reba said forcing herself to step out of Brock's warm, comforting embrace. It had just gotten a little hotter in Brock's living room. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"I don't really know. I was thing of maybe just staying home today. Maybe watch a movie" he replied.

"That's probably a good idea, just take it easy. You had a kidney stone for goodness sakes."

Yep, they were definitely getting their friendship back. Reba still worried about the well-being of Brock.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked. "It is just so boring and quiet and lonely over at my house."

"Sure, no problem." He smiled that charming smile Reba fell for 25 years ago. "Do you want to pick out the movie?"

"How about you pick. Surprise me." She smiled brightly as she walked into the kitchen. "I'll get the snacks. Just nothing scary!"

"How about, we will not watch anything scary as long as our snacks have nothing to do with spinach." He bargained.

"Deal!" she laughed, setting the popcorn down on the coffee table. "So, what are we going to watch?" she asked plopping down on the couch.

"I thought we would watch 'The Notebook'."

"The Notebook?" she scoffed. "Isn't that a chick flick?"

"Hey! Don't judge! Besides I have always thought that Allie kind of reminds me of you. You know a fiery redhead" he smiled, causing Reba to blush.

"Shut up." She said shyly.

Halfway through they movie, Brock and Reba were sitting so close, you couldn't squeeze a penny between them.

_Do you think our love could take us away together?_

_I think our love can do anything we want it to do. _

_I love you._

_I love you, Allie. _

_Good night. _

_Good night. _

_I'll be seeing you. _

Reba was bawling her eyes out at this point. "It's so beautiful! They died in each others arms!" she sobbed. Brock was having a hard time holding the tears back himself.

_Nice job on the movie choice mo-ron. It was an excellent idea to watch a romantic movie with your ex. You're always thinking aren't you? _Brock mentally kicked himself. _Wait, did I just call myself a mo-ron? Man, Reba really is getting to me. _

_Nice job Red. You just had to go and watch the most romantic movie on the face of the earth with your ex. I swear, you just get dumber and dumber when you are around that fool. Your backbone turns to mush, doesn't it? _Reba kicked herself as well.

As the credits rolled, Reba was blowing her nose like a baby. Brock was lost in his own thought. It was incredible how one movie could haunt him the way it did.

_We were supposed to grow old together!_

The words echoed in his head from five years ago, repeating themselves, over and over again.

Reba's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Are you hungry, do you want me to make some lunch?"

"What? I'm sorry, I was thinking about something." He apologized half heartedly.

"I said do you want some lunch?" she repeated.

"okay." He shrugged, not totally out of his thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Reba questioned, a little worried.

"Hmm, yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About?" she pushed.

"Cheyenne and Van's wedding day." He chuckled. He didn't want to say too much, but technically he wasn't lying.

Reba smiled warmly at him, as she walked to the kitchen. The smiled faded, though, when her foot hit the kitchen floor. '_Why is he thinking about Cheyenne and Van's wedding day?' _She thought. _'That day was miserable! I cried almost all day!' _She quickly shook her thoughts aside and began making lunch for her and Brock.

Brock sneaked into the kitchen minutes later while Reba was intently concentrating on stirring the soup.

"Hey!" he said rather loudly, standing right behind her.

Reba let out a short scream, almost dropping the wooden spoon she was holding. "You about gave me a heart attack!" she breathed.

"Sorry." He chuckled and gave her a boyish grin.

"When is Barbara Jean coming back?" Reba asked, trying desperately to fill the silence.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "I haven't talked to her since you called her, before I passed my kidney stone. I don't think she was able to get an earlier flight home."

Reba could help but hope she wouldn't be home for a while. Since Barbara Jean had been gone, her friendship to Brock had been restored. She had only been gone for three days, but Reba felt the way she did in high school around Brock again.

"I think the soup should be jus about done." She thought out loud. "Here, try some." She said holding the spoon to Brock's lips.

"Hello!" a voice came from the back door. Brock and Reba both froze.

**Ooh, Cliffhanger! Tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am loving the reviews! Thank you so much! I am trying my very hardest to update every day. If I don't though, it is because this week is just a busy busy week. **_

Recap:

"_I think the soup should be just about done" she thought out loud. "Here, try some." She said holding the spoon to Brock's lips. _

"_Hello!" a voice came from the back door. Brock and Reba both froze. _

"Barbara Jean?" Brock choked on the soup, coughing hysterically. Reba immediately turned back to the soup and kept stirring.

"Hey Reba!" Barbara Jean greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing. You asked me to feed and walk Brock, so I am makin' him some soup." She replied, never taking her eyes off of the spoon.

"Uhm, the soup is done, so, I am just going to head home…" she stuttered. "Bye Brock… Barbara Jean."

"See ya." Brock and Barbara Jean both echoed.

"So, how was St. Louis?" Brock asked awkwardly, after Reba had shut the door.

"Fine." Barbara jean replied shortly.

"Did you pass your kidney stone?"

"Yep." He replied just as shortly.

"Hmmm." She nodded. And so Brock and Barbara Jean ate their soup in silence.

'_I should have stayed in St. Louis.' _Barbara Jean thought_. _

'_I wonder what Reba is doing right now.' _Brock thought.

For the past week, since Barbara Jean got home from St. Louis, things had been awkward…For everyone. Things were weird between Brock and Barbara Jean because their marriage was slowly falling apart before their very eyes.

Things were weird between Reba and Barbara Jean because Reba felt guilty. She was playing the role of a happy wife, taking care of Brock, and she couldn't lie… she loved every minute of it. Unfortunately, though, Barbara Jean caught her in the act. She knew just how much Reba enjoyed taking care of Brock while she was gone, and it scared her. She, being sweet, naïve Barbara Jean, though, had no idea how Reba truly felt.

And last, but not least, things were weird between Reba and Brock. Reba saw that Brocks marriage to Barbara Jean was falling apart, and she felt responsible. She knew she had taken advantage of Brock's fragile state, but she couldn't help it. She had to help him. She couldn't just let him suffer. She had to be a good friend. All things aside, she and Brock were best friends, then husband and wife. She couldn't just betray him just because his wife was out of town. She had done that once before, and she prayed to God it would not happen again.

"Hey Reba!" Barbara Jean popped into the red head's kitchen for the third time that day. "Whatcha doing?" she asked.

Barbra Jean was the only one who wasn't bothered by the tension. She recognized it, but she chose to ignore it, thinking nothing was wrong.

"Oh, I am just going through the fridge. Want a big bowl of spinach?"

Her zingers sure hadn't slowed down through the tension.

"Sure!" Barbara Jean replied, oblivious to the situation.

"Why are you here?" Reba asked, clearly showing her frustration.

"I need to get away from Brock. We hardly even talk to each other in complete sentences any more. When we do, we argue."

"Have you talked to him about this?" Reba asked.

"Of course not! Why would I do something like that?" she replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Barbara Jean!" Reba was trying her hardest not to explode. "Talking is how you fix things! If you don't talk, you are never going to fix anything!"

"You should know." Barbara Jean mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Reba stopped what she was doing and stared at her.

"You are obviously a _great_ marriage counselor. I mean, just look at how well you marriage to Brock worked out."

Reba stared at her in disbelief. "Get out of my house." She pointed to the door, just before running out of the room.

Slamming her bedroom door, she realized just how much anger and resentment she had built up toward the blonde. She just waltzed in and stole Brock away from her. Then, when their marriage truly has issues, she didn't even want to resolve the issues. It wasn't fair to anyone in the situation. It wasn't fair to Brock, who tried to make things right by marrying Barbara Jean. It wasn't fair to the children to have to experience another divorce in a period of less than six years. And most of all, it wasn't fair to Reba, who had had her heart ripped out, stepped on, and shredded to pieces. For what? She had nothing to prove how heart broken she was. Her ex husband was getting another divorce. She had experienced heart break for nothing, nothing at all.

Throwing the closest thing to her, Reba hurled a photograph across the room. She gasped as the frame shattered. What had she done? Realizing what she had just broken, she wept bitterly.

"Brock?" Barbara Jean called as she walked through the door.

"I am in the living room." He responded.

"Brock, I think we need to have a talk"

"About what?" He asked nervously.

"Brock, we've been having issues. You talk to Reba about therapy. Heck, you talk to Reba about everything. I know you still love her—"

"What?" He interjected, surprised at her accusation.

"I know you still love her. I heard you a couple of months ago tell her that you think it was a mistake leaving her for me. I am done pretending we are happy. We both deserve more than what we have. That is why I am going to take Henry to live with me and my family in Fish Eye Bottom. You can see him anytime you want. I will come back any time you want to see him too. But you deserve to be with the woman you love, and that woman is not me. I deserve to find the love of my life too. I want to be somebody's Reba. I want to find someone who will marry me for love, not just because he knocked me up…no offense. That is why I am going to leave town tomorrow. I have the divorce papers right here. I signed them when I heard you tell Reba you regret ever leaving her. The only reason I didn't mention divorce to you is because I believed we could still work things out. Going away to St. Louis made me realize, I don't want to work things out. "

_**Please review and tell me what you think! Sorry, this chapter didn't have much breba action in it. haha. I had to get some of the brock/Barbara jean stuff out in the open. (: tell me if I need to improve on anything, or if there is anything you think/want to happen! (:**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't posted in a few days. Thank you all soo soo much for the great reviews! Keep 'em coming ! (: sorry if this chapter totally sucks, I am exhausted and don't have the energy to read over it again and search for mistakes. haha. **

Brock sat on his couch, shell shocked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Barbara Jean was leaving tomorrow morning, and they were getting a divorce.

'_Wow.'_ He thought. '_This is what I have wanted for five years, right? I thought I would be happier.'_

Barbara Jean had disappeared up the stairs to finish packing, so Brock did the only thing he knew how to do…Lean on his best friend for support.

"Hey." Brock blandly said as he walked through her front door.

"Why the long face?" Reba questioned.

"That is why I am here. I- I need to talk to you." He stuttered, fearing Reba's temper and unknown reaction.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked, know having a clue of what was to come.

"You might want to sit down first." He cautioned. "It is kind of big."

"Brock?" She was getting nervous now. What did he want to tell her?

"Okay, Reba." he said, gaining confidence. "I am just going to say this… Barbara Jean and I, we are getting a divorce."

"What?" she gaped at him, losing her breath in the process.

"Breathe, reba!" he shouted, noticing that she was not breathing.

She inhaled sharply, her expression changing from shocked to angry.

"Gosh dangit Brock! How could you do this? You were supposed to be working on your marriage. That is all you ever do is run away, you and Barbara Jean both!" she yelled, losing her temper completely. "You know," she continued, beginning to pace the floor. "Barbara Jean came over here the other day. You know what she told me?"

Brock shook his head no.

"She said that you two were having issues, not communicating. When I told her to fight for her marriage, she told me she didn't wasn't to!" Reba added air quotes around the last two words for emphasis. "I swear you guys have no idea what you are taking for granted, do you?" she yelled, looking straight into Brock's eyes. "If I had the chance to recognize that my marriage was falling apart, and I had time to fix it, I would do it in a heart beat." She whispered.

"Would you Reba?" Brock retorted coldly. "Because it seemed to me that you wanted that divorce just as much as I did."

Reba only stared at him in disbelief. "How could you say that?" she barely rasped out, as here throat closed and her eyes grew hot.

"Come on Reba, we both know you were strong enough to survive without me!" Brock threw his words around carelessly, not knowing how deep they cut.

"Just because I could, doesn't mean I wanted to!" she nearly screamed at him.

The room fell silent.

"I- I didn't know." He was ashamed of himself. He had everything he could ever want right in front of him; he was just too blind to notice.

"No Brock, you didn't know. Do you know why? Because you were golfing. You were working. You were having an affair. How could you know I needed you when you were hardly ever home?" she questioned, just before leaving the room in a huff.

He was an idiot. Brock was an idiot. All he seemed to be good at was hurting Reba.

"Reba…" he said weakly as he followed her into the kitchen. "I am so, so sorry. I am a stupid, selfish idiot who should have seen that his wife needed him. If it makes you feel any less pain, I am disgusted with myself. It seems the only thing I can do well is cause you pain. Each time I do, it shoves the knife deeper into my heart."

Brock had no idea what he was saying. If you asked him to repeat it, he surely could not. He was speaking from his heart, and that was all that mattered right now.

"I love you Reba, more than anything, and every time I hurt you, I can only pray that someday you can forgive me. I am amazed you have stood my me for as long as you have, but I'm glad you have, because my life you be nothing with out you in it."

Tears were flowing freely down Reba's pale face as she leaned on the counter for support.

"Come here." Brock ordered gently.

Reba cried as he brought her into a bear hug. His embrace was warm and comfortable. She looked up at him slowly.

"I'm sorry." she apologized.

Brock scoffed. "For what?"

"I'm sorry for all the times I have hurt you." She stated simply and quietly.

"Reba, honey, you are a saint. You can do nothing wrong."

She looked down guiltily. "The other day I was angry at Barbara Jean. I let my temper get a hold of me, and I… I threw our wedding picture. It shattered. I'm so sorry! I felt my heart shatter with the glass. I betrayed you!"

"Reba, you have nothing left to be guilty about." He tried to ease her mind. "I do not deserve you. You are way too good for me…but I love you."

Hearing those three simple words made Reba's heart soar. She swiftly closed that gap between her and Brock, bringing him into an earth shattering, knee weakening kiss.

Yep, it still felt the same as it did 25 years ago.

"I love you too Brock Hart." She whispered as her eyes glimmered.

Brock should have been upset; he was getting a divorce after all. He wasn't, though. He was the happiest man in the world. The woman he had loved for the past 25 years just said she loved him too.

"Well, I guess I should go." Brock said, kissing Reba once more.

"Okay." She smiled, stepping out of his warm, loving embrace. "See you later." She grinned.

"See ya." He echoed.

Reba was smiling like the day she got her first kiss from Brock.

All was right in the world…for now.

**Tell me what you think. (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They really keep me going! Sorry I haven't updated, I have just been so busy with cheerleading. Hope you like this next chapter. **

_Beep, beep, beep. _Reba's alarm rang loudly.

"What time is it?" the tired redhead wondered aloud. She groaned as she looked at the clock. It read 6:30. Quickly she got up and took her shower. Usually she did not do too much with her hair and makeup, but subconsciously she made herself look better than normal.

Jake hurried off to catch the bus after Reba had fixed him his breakfast of cereal. Her morning had begun.

As Reba was cleaning the breakfast dishes, she heard someone come in.

"Hey Reba." Rock sat down at the island.

"Hi." She said shyly, blushing like a high school girl who had just spoken to her crush. "What's up?" she asked quietly.

"Well, I have some… big news to tell you."

'_Oh no._' Reba thought. '_More big news. I don't know if I can handle anything else._'

"Barbara…Me and…Barbara Jean and I, we are… We are getting a divorce…" he stuttered out nervously, looking down at his hands.

Reba only laughed at him.

"What?" he was genuinely confused by her laughter.

"Brock," she chuckled "you told me this yesterday!"

"What?" he was even more confused.

"Yeah! You told me this yesterday!" she repeated.

"No, I know for a fact I didn't."

"Brock, what kind of joke is this? You told me about your divorce yesterday!"

"No I didn't Reba!" he was starting to get frustrated. "Barbara Jean and I decided that we would get the divorce yesterday, and then she finished backing her stuff. When I can over here you were asleep, so I went back home."

"What?" now it was her turn to be confused. "But—how—we—you said—huh?" she stuttered incoherently.

"Are you okay, Reba?" he asked worriedly"

"NO!" she snapped a little too quickly. "sorry." She immediately apologized.

"Maybe you should lie down." Brock guided her to the couch and lied her down.

"I'm so confused, Brock." Reba said with a hand on her forehead.

"It must have been a dream." He comforted.

"But it felt so real! You came over and to me y'all were getting a divorce, then we got into a huge argument because I said you guys were taking your marriage for granted. Then you said—never mind." She cut herself short, realizing she had almost admitted to Brock that they said _I love you _in her dream.

"What?" he questioned eagerly.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." She said shying away.

"Reba, it's okay. You can tell me anything."

Reba knew she was going to regret opening up to Brock, but she couldn't help it. She was confused. Was this reality? Did she even have a dream? Did she love Brock?

"It's just… in my dream, you said that I wanted the divorce as much as you did, and I bothered me. It is nothing though. Don't worry about it." She said sitting up on the couch. Brock was sitting across from her on the coffee table.

"Oh Reba." He exclaimed bringing his hand to her cheek. "I know you wanted nothing to do with our divorce. I know that was all my fault. I would never accuse you of wanting to split us up."

"I'm sorry." She looked down at her hands guiltily.

"Oh, honey, come here." he said bringing her into a hug. "Why are you sorry? I'm the one who acted like a jerk. I the one hurting you, even in your dreams!" he mentally kicked himself.

Reba sighed closing her eyes. She loved being in Brock's arms. She hugged him tighter, holding back the tears. She wished her dream were real. If it were real, Brock would know that she loved him. Her pride was going to keep her from revealing her true feelings, unless she stayed in his embrace. She knew if she stayed in his arms long enough, her heart would melt, and she would come clean. She could only hope for this moment to last forever.

She was lost in his scent. It was wonderful and warm, yet intriguing and sexy. She inhaled, softly moaning as she exhaled.

It was a simple gesture, but it turned Brock on more than Reba knew. He was holding her tightly, reminiscing as he did so. He was such a fool for letting this angle slip away from him. He heard her exhale, slowly moaning as she did.

"Brock," she kept a firm hold on his waist and kept her eyes closed. Her head was still pressed softly on his chest.

"Hmm?" he replied with his eyes closed as well, with his head resting on top of hers.

"In my dream… you told me you loved me."

And there it was. It rolled right off her tongue, without hesitation, without regret.

With her eyes still closed, she smiled. She was glad Brock knew.

"Really?" he asked, continuing to hold her tightly.

"mhmmm." She mumbled into his chest.

"What if I told you it was true?" he asked.

Reba gently opened her eyes and stepped out of Brock's embrace.

"Is it?" she asked, looking up at him.

"always." He answered simply with a smile.

Reba smiled at hi, then brought him into a gentle kiss.

"Did you love in this dream of yours?" he whispered against her lips.

"Of course." She whispered back, before bringing him into a more passionate kiss.

Reba awoke on the couch in Brock's arms. She began to panic.

"Oh no, that couldn't have been another dream. It was real! I know it was real!"

"Reba, what wrong?" Brock awoke to find Reba pacing in front of the couch.

"Please tell me today was not a dream. Please tell me I wasn't having another dream."

"Calm down." He comforted, taking her hand, halting her pacing. "Today was not a dream. I'll even recap. I told you I loved you, and I did this…"

He brought here into a knee weakening kiss that made all her doubts disappear.

She smiled as he pulled away. "I guess it wasn't a dream."

"My dream last night was so real though! It felt so real. The kiss, the anger, everything felt so real."

"Maybe I will have to remind you how much of a dream reality can be every once in a while." He smiled bringing her into a kiss that her minded her, every one was like the first.

**Please review! Thank you so much for reading! I will update as soon as possible! (: again, my schedule is so busy that I don't really have time to sit down and edit this chapter, so any mistakes are pure exhaustion. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys ! so sorry if I don't write for a while, I just found out, I have a concussion. It's not that bad though, so hopefully I'll be able to focus long enough to type this up. lol. **

Barbara Jean and Henry were gone by the break of dawn. Brock didn't realize how much this would affect him until they were gone. He missed his little boy. He knew Barbara Jean would take good care of him, but that didn't change the fact that he lived 500 miles away. (_A/N: I just made up a distance._)

Reba had not heard from, or spoken to, Brock since they left. She was beginning to get worried, so she went three doors down to make sure everything was okay.

"Brock?" she cautiously stuck her head in the front door. When she didn't get a response, she quietly seared for him. "Brock?" she called out again. She stopped outside his bedroom door when she heard his voice. She was about to go in, but something stopped her.

"Lord, I know I haven't done this in a while, please forgive me. I would just like to ask that you keep Barbara Jean and little Henry safe in Fisheye Bottom. Lord, please bring happiness to Reba and all of the children, they really deserve it. Especially Reba. Thank you so much lord for allowing her to be in my life. Thank you, amen."

Reba was practically in tears when she heard Brock's prayer. It melted her heart. She knew things would be different this time…or she hoped at least.

Brock heard a muffled sob outside his door. Carefully he went to investigate. He opened the door to find Reba leaning on the wall, trying to hold back tears.

"Reba, what's wrong?" he asked panicked.

"You are the sweetest, most perfect man I have ever met." She cried.

He was almost speechless. "No, Reba. I'm not perfect. You deserve someone much better than me."

"No, Brock, you are perfect. I heard your prayer." She confessed.

"Oh." He stated, blushing with embarrassment.

"Brock, don't be embarrassed!" She exclaimed, sensing his embarrassment. "You are a changed man! I know you are." she insisted. Reba stared at him with sparkling, lust filled eyes. She took his hands in her own, gently bowing her head.

"Dear Heavenly Father, thank you for keeping Brock in my life. Thank you for helping us through the hard times, and allowing us to be friends through think and thin. In Jesus' name, amen."

Brock had a troubling feeling in his stomach.

Reba raised her head, but did not let go of his hands. "Never leave me ever again." She whispered, laying her head on his chest.

"I wont." He promised through hesitant eyes.

"Good, because I don't think I am strong enough to make it though that again." She sniveled.

"Reba, that is nonsense. You are the strongest woman I know." He insisted.

"I am not as strong as you think, Brock. My heart has become more fragile since the last time you held it." She sighed, hugging him as closely as possible.

Does this mean we are giving 'us' another try?" he asked timidly.

"Mhmmm." She mumbled half heartedly she was fully aware of the situation, and could not have been more ecstatic about his question.

They were dating. It sounded awkward to Brock, but he loved the fact that he could finally be honest with his emotions.

It had been a week since Brock and Reba had decided they were officially dating. Everything was going extremely well, or so they thought.

Reba had a hard time giving her whole heart to Brock. She still had guilt. She could not love Brock with all her heart until she knew Barbara Jean was okay with their relationship. She decided the only thing she could do is find out.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Barbara Jean, it's Reba." _

"_Reba! How are you?" _Barbara Jean exclaimed.

"_Uhm, I'm…okay."_ Reba said nervously.

"_What's wrong?"_ Barbara Jean could hear the hesitance in her friend's voice.

"_I need to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest."_

"_Okay."_

"_Brock and I have decided to—" _She was cut off.

"_Oh my gosh! You're getting married!" _She practically screamed into the phone.

"_What? Barbara Jean, no. We—" _Once again, she was interrupted.

"_Oh my gosh, Reba…are you pregnant?" _She asked in a low, more serious tone.

"_No! Barbara Jean! Let me finish! Brock and I have decided that we want to get back together, but…" _She rolled her eyes as she was, yet again, interrupted.

"_But what Reba? This is what you both want right?" _She asked.

"_Well yeah, it is. But I can't truly love him, guilt free, until I know that it is okay with you…" _She was nervous of what Barbara Jean would say.

"_Reba it is completely fine! Why do you think we got divorce?"_ She replied, a little too enthusiastically.

"_What?" _She choked out.

The line went silent.

"_I'm the reason you two got divorced?" _She could not believe what she was hearing.

"_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Brock and I got divorced because of our constant fighting and because we never solve our problems. I just happened to acknowledge the faced that Brock loved you." _She set the record straight. 

"_Oh." _Reba was relieved.

"_So, are we okay now?"_

"_Yeah, I feel a lot better now."_ She admitted._ "Thanks."_

"_Anytime." _Barbara Jean smiled through the phone.

"_I guess I will talk to you later?"_

"_Of course! You will never get rid of me!"_Barbara Jean and Reba both laughed before hanging up.

Now that Reba had Barbara Jean's blessing, she felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She could love Brock with ever fiber of her being. She knew this time it would be different. She did not want to lose him. It might literally kill her if she lost him again. A small thought popped into the back of his mind. Her gut told her something was going to happen, but she quickly brushed it off as she heard Brock walk through the kitchen door.

"Hey." She greeted him with a passionate kiss.

"Hmmmm." He moaned. "What was that for? And why didn't I do it sooner?"

"Oh, no reason." Reba smiled up at him. "I just had a talk with Barbara Jean, she gave us her blessings. Now I don't feel guilty about doing this…" she pushed him into a chair, straddling his lap and kissing him passionately.

"Hmmm." He gently wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've missed you so much." He grinned against her lips **(A/N: keep in mind, the kids know about Brock and Reba's relationship, and they are fine with it.)**

"AHH! MY EYES!" Jake cried in horror. He walked through the back door to find his mom and dad making out at the table where _he _eats!

Reba jumped off of brocks lap in a hurry, already blushing.

"Seriously mom? There are five other chairs! Pick one!" he said before shielding his eyes and walking through the living room up to his bedroom.

Brock chuckled. "You are so cute when you blush." He cooed bringing her into his arms.

"Shut up." she blushed even more. "That's so embarrassing! Jake just caught us makin' out like a bunch of French people!"

Brock smiled at her mischievously. "At least he didn't catch us doing more than that." Reba could feel his breath on her lips. Her eyes closed instinctively.

He brought her into another passion lip lock.

Reba moaned softly. She could feel brocks hands roaming, and she wasn't going to lie, it felt amazing.

"Jake." She breathed heavily, trying to push Brock away.

"Is in his room…with his music up loud." He convinced her.

"Mmmm" she moaned louder against his lips, bringing her hands to his belt.

"Mom—WOAH!"

"Ahh!" Reba practically screamed, violently pushing Brock away from her.

"It's not what it looks like!" she tried defending herself.

"Really? 'Cause it looks like you two were about to…you know…bow chicka wow wow."

"VAN! Gross! That is my mom and dad!" Cheyenne exclaimed in disgust, smacking him on the back of the head.

"Caught twice in one day…wow." Brock chuckled.

Reba was beyond embarrassed. She was sure every drop of blood she had, had rushed to her face. "What do you need Cheyenne?" she asked in a huff.

"Oh, I don't even remember now. We are just going to go—JAKE, YOU'RE COMING WITH US—you two…carry on." Jake, Van, and Cheyenne all scurried out the door.

Reba rolled her eyes as the door shut.

"Well, now that the mood is killed…do you want to eat?"

"mhmm." Brock smiled naughtily. Reba smacked him playfully. "I meant food you mo'ron!"

"How about we go out to dinner." He suggested.

"I don't know." Reba said hesitantly. "Isn't it supposed to rain?"

"Reba, it will be fine, we will be fine." He assured her.

Reba walked down the stairs 30 minutes later in a classic, black, strapless dress with her red curls cascading down her back.

"You look gorgeous." Brock whispered in amazement.

Reba smiled as he gently kissed her, just before leading her to the door.

"Thank you for dinner, Brock. It was delicious."

"No problem." He smiled warmly. "Just sit tight, I'll go get the car and warm it up."

When Reba stepped outside to find the car, she could not see a thing. It was pouring. Somehow though, Reba had managed to get herself to the car.

"Are you ready to go?" Brock asked as she slid into the passenger seat.

"I think we should wait until it stops raining." She spoke in a worried tone. "Or at leas wait until it calms down a little." She had a strange feeling in her stomach… she didn't like it.

"It will be fine." Brock insisted. "We will be home in 10 minutes anyway." He slowly pulled out of the parking lot.

"Brock, you can't even see where you are going." She was getting scared and antsy. "Maybe you should pull over."

"Reba, calm down…we are almost home." He tried calming her down.

"BROCK!" she screamed a blood curdling scream.

Everything went black.

**This chapter was really long. Lol . Review! Tell me what you think! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my loyal readers (: sorry I have not updated in a while. busy schedule, headaches, you know the deal. lol. Anyway, I have rewritten this chapter so many times. It took me forever to figure out what direction I want to go with the rest of the story. Haha. So, anyway, here's another chapter. **

_**Recap:**_

"_Brock, you can't even see where you are going." She was getting scared and antsy. "Maybe you should pull over."_

"_Reba, calm down…we are almost home." He tried calming her down._

"_BROCK!" she screamed a blood curdling scream._

_Everything went black._

_

* * *

_

The sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance. Brock's eyes slowly opened. He winced as he felt pain rush over his body. He unsuccessfully tried to turn his head to look at Reba, who was in worse condition than he was. Maybe it was the shock of it all, or the excruciating pain he felt, but everything went black once again.

Cheyenne and Van had just gotten home.

"Can you believe mom and dad are getting back together?" Cheyenne made simple conversation with Van.

"The way they were all over each other today, they better be getting back together!" Cheyenne winced in disgust.

"Yeah, I don't know if I am used to that yet." She pointed out. "I don't really remember them being all 'lovey dovey' around each other."

"As long as they are happy, thought." Van was in agreement with her. He had never seen the two be affectionate around each other, but he was glad they were happy.

"Yeah. As long as they are happy, I am happy." She smiled at Van as the phone rang. "I'll get it."

"Hello?" Van followed her to the kitchen. "What?" Cheyenne's face looked like she had just seen a ghost. "Okay, thank you sir."

"What was that?" Van asked, seeing Cheyenne's reaction.

She slowly walked over to him. "I feel like I'm going to puke." She stated, before nearly collapsing in his arms. Van knew something terrible had happened. He was just too afraid to find out what it was, but he pushed on.

"What happened." He asked a faint Cheyenne.

"It's mom and dad." She managed to rasp out.

"What about Mr. and Mrs. H?"

"They were in an accident, Van! They were driving home in the storm, and they were in an accident." She cried.

Van was stunned. He never thought anything could ever happen to the people he called parents. "They are okay, though. Right?" he questioned in a shaky voice.

"No!" she cried even harder. "They are in a coma!"

Van felt his hands go numb. Slowly, the tears began to fall. He held Cheyenne until he came to his sense.

"Why are we just sitting here crying?" he jumped up. Cheyenne was startled by his sudden outburst. "We should be up there at the hospital!" Cheyenne slowly stood up, nodding in agreement.

"Should we tell Jake and Kyra?" she asked meagerly.

"No," he responded, feeling his rationality coming back to him. "I think we should wait to see how bad Mr. and Mrs. H's condition is. Then we will see from there."

"Okay."

The ride to the hospital was a quiet one. Van and Cheyenne had dropped Elizabeth off with Kyra, and told her that they were going out. She did not have to know the whole truth right now.

"Can I help you?" the nurse at the front desk asked.

"Yes," van replied, with as much amiability as he could muster up. "We are looking for Reba and Brock Hart." Cheyenne gripped his shirt tightly as the nurse typed away at her keyboard.

"They are in room 1221." She replied. "They are in critical condition, so prepare yourselves."

As they rode the elevator, their nerves became more and more evident.

"Van, what happens if, if they…" Cheyenne could not finish her sentence. She could not imagine her life without her parents. Sure her mom was controlling and hot tempered, but she was also the most loving person she knew. She never put herself before her family. And sure her dad had ruined their family, but everything worked out in the end. She was a daddy's girl. She always would be. At times it seemed like she was the only one who didn't hate him. She had no idea what she would do if they were gone.

"Shhhh. It's okay." Van comforted her. "They are going to be just fine."

For the time being, Cheyenne found it easier to just believe him.

Van stopped before entering the room. He knew he had to prepare not only Cheyenne, but himself.

Cautiously they opened the door. Cheyenne gasped.

* * *

There was a blinding white light, and the most severe pain she had ever felt in her life. She tried to move, but it was no use. _'Why did this happen to me?' _she thought. _'Why didn't Brock just wait until the storm cleared?'_

'_You know why this happened.' _A powerful voice told her.

* * *

'_Why did this happen to me?' _Brock's thoughts echoed Reba's.

'_Have you learned your lesson?' _The same powerful voice asked him.

'_What lesson am I supposed to learn? Listen to Reba?' _

'_Something like that.'_ It wasn't the response Brock was expecting. They were in an accident, just so Brock could learn to listen to Reba? He couldn't believe it.

'_You are taking her for granted once again. When she wasn't yours, you wanted her more than anything. And you would have done anything to keep her. Isn't that right?'_

Brock had no idea what was happening. Was he having a conversation with his subconscious?

'_Now that you are allowed to see her, and she is not off limits, she no longer holds your attention, does she?' _

That was the nice way of putting it.

'_If you do not learn your lesson, and stop taking her for granted, you will wake up.'_

Brock was relieved.

'_But she will not.'_

**Cliffhanger! Will Brock learn his lesson? Will he stop taking Reba for granted? **

**Thanks for the reviews! I had a snow day today! Yay! So I wrote this chapter. I think I finally figured out where this story is going. Lol. Keep reading, tell me what you think. 3 **


	8. Chapter 8

**I am just going to say now, I think I completely muffed up this story. Hopefully I can somehow, miraculously save it. Oh well, I can just blame the terrible writing on the concussion. Haha. But, I am going to write another story too. So you can look forward to that. lol. Oh, and the italics are thoughts and the whole subconscious thing. **

_**Recap:**_

'_Why did this happen to me?' Brock's thoughts echoed Reba's. _

'_Have you learned your lesson?' The same powerful voice asked him. _

'_What lesson am I supposed to learn? Listen to Reba?' _

'_Something like that.' It wasn't the response Brock was expecting. They were in an accident, just so Brock could learn to listen to Reba? He couldn't believe it. _

'_You are taking her for granted once again. When she wasn't yours, you wanted her more than anything. And you would have done anything to keep her. Isn't that right?'_

_Brock had no idea what was happening. Was he having a conversation with his subconscious?_

'_Now that you are allowed to see her, and she is not off limits, she no longer holds your attention, does she?' _

_That was the nice way of putting it. _

'_If you do not learn your lesson, and stop taking her for granted, you will wake up.'_

_Brock was relieved. _

'_But she will not.'_

* * *

'_She did not do anything to deserve this.' _Brock thought.

'_But you did. Once again, you are hurting everyone around you.'_

'_Wait a second! When I have taken Reba for granted?' _Brock shouted. Yes, realized he was in a coma, arguing with his subconscious.

'_But you will…'_

'_What?' _He was taken aback.

Suddenly a scene flashed before Brock. It was Reba. Something was not right, and he could sense that.

Reba was sitting on the couch reading a book, mumbling something to herself. As Brock listened, he could not believe what he heard.

"Things were supposed to be different this time." As the distraught spoke, Brock noticed the tears trailing down her pale face. Was he the cause of this pain?

Yes. He was, in fact, the cause of her pain.

'_What did I do?_' he wondered and listened again for any clues.

Reba gently set her book on the coffee table. It was no use trying to read in her current state. Sighing heavily, she placed her head in her hands.

"Am I really that terrible?" she asked herself. "Am I so unappealing that he would leave _twice_?"

Brock was sickened by what he was hearing. It was like a punch in the gut. He really left again?

'_Yes, you really left again.'_

"What happened to us?" Brock had no idea why he would leave. His relationship with Reba was perfect before the accident. Why would he leave?

'_You did not like that Reba actually needed you. She did not just want to make love and go to bed. She loved you._'

'_Isn't that what a real relationship is?_' Brock still had no idea why he would hurt the woman he cared about once again.

'_You ran to the next pretty little thing that wanted you.'_

'_I am disgusting.' _Brock said, finally realizing the truth.

'_And for that, you both will wake up._'

'_What?_' He was confused.

'_You realized what you needed to. You realized that if you ever leave Reba, it would be the most idiotic move ever._'

* * *

Brock's eyes opened, as the harsh light hit him. He looked to his right to see the love of his life, who was also fluttering her eyes. They had both woken up.

Cheyenne walked in with Van. They had just finished eating lunch, and were not expecting anything to happen. Abruptly, though, they were pushed out of the way by rushing nurses.

"What is going on?" Van asked. Cheyenne could only stare at the two beds.

"They're awake!" she said in disbelief.

It had been two days, but they were awake, and according to the doctors, they were fine! Neither one of them had a single cut, bruise, or concussion. (:

"Well, I don't know how you two did it, but you do not have any injuries, or brain damage." The doctor spoke out of pure amazement. "Let me just get you the discharge papers, and you are fee to go."

"Mama! Daddy!" Cheyenne ran to their beds and cried like a little girl. "You are okay!"

"shhh." Reba comforted her daughter. "Of course we are okay, nothing is ever going to hurt us." She gave a meaningful look to Brock. Even though they had been in a coma, she felt strongly close to him. He returned the look.

"I love you so much." Cheyenne told both of her parents. The scene made even Van a bit emotional. He was relieved they were okay. It was a miracle. It was a pure gift from God that they were unharmed in every way.

* * *

The ride home from the hospital was more silent than expected. Reba and Brock had been holding each others hand since the moment they woke up. They both knew they could have lost everything…but they didn't. They were still alive, together, and unharmed. And for that, they were very thankful.

"Are you sure you don't need us to stay with you?" Cheyenne asked for the fifth time.

"No Cheyenne, we are going to be okay." Reba insisted. She knew her daughter was only looking out for her.

"Are you sure? You guys just woke up from a coma! It is okay if you do need someone to stay with you."

"Cheyenne, honey, we are going to be okay. Don't worry about us." Brock told her gently.

"Okay. Call us if you need anything though. We are just down the street. It is no trouble." Cheyenne assured them, as Van pulled her out the door.

Reba smiled as the door closed. "I love our children so much." She whispered, snuggling up to Brock. "They are wonderful."

"That they are." Brock agreed.

"Thank you." She told him, laying her head on his chest.

"For what?"

"Thank you for our three beautiful children. Thank you for our love. Thank you for never leaving me."

The last statement hit him hard. He was grateful for the accident….maybe a little too much.

"Thank you for always standing by me, and always forgiving me and my stupidity." He felt the need to thank Reba as well. Without her, he would most likely be dead.

"I love you." She whispered, bringing his lips to her own.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

_** The End.**_

**Tell me what you think. Personally, I totally screwed up the last two chapters. But its whatever. Review. Oh and thank you to Reba-Brockfan. I was kind of just putting words down, and you made me think about them. Yeah, Brock really didn't take advantage of Reba in the story, so I kind of had to add some stuff to make it more believable, so thank you!**


End file.
